teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dom McCall
'''Dom McCall '''jest miejscem znajduje się w Beacon Hills i jest to obecnie rezydencja rodzinna Melissy McCall, pielęgniarki w Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital i Scotta McCall, Prawdziwej Alfy swojego stada. Mąż Melissy i ojciec Scotta lepiej znany jako agent McCall i mieszkał tutaj, dopóki incydent, gdy się upił i zepchnął Scotta po schodach. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Melissa go wyrzuciła. Isaac Lahey przeprowadził się w sezonie 3, gdy został wyrzucony z loftu Dereka, więc pozostał w rezydencji McCall'ów, aż do wyjazdu z Chrisem Argentem, gdy pozbyli się Nogitsune. Mieszkańcy * Melissa McCall * Scott McCall * Rafael McCall (wyrzucony przed rozpoczęciem serii) * Isaac Lahey (sezon 3; wyjechał do Francji) Ważne wydarzenia |-|Sezon 1= * Scott prawie atakuje Stilesa kijem baseballowym po tym, jak przychodzi do niego, aby zabrać go do znalezienia połowy martwego ciała w odcinku Wolf Moon. * Derek włamuje się do domu i informuje Scotta, że prawie zobaczył jego przeminę, która wydarzyła się na boisku. Grozi Scottowi, aby nie grał w nadchodzącej grze lacrosse podczas odcinka Second Chance at First Line. * Melissa niemal atakuje Stilesa kijem baseballowym po tym, jak wchodzi do pokoju Scotta przez okno. Scott wkrótce przychodzi, a Melissa pyta się, czy przestrzega godziny policyjnej podczas Pack Mentality. |-|Sezon 2= * Stado Hale włamuje się do domu, starając się zabić Lydie Martin. Isaac idzie po Stiles, a Erica idzie po Allison. Po tym, jak Scott powstrzymuje obydwoje przed zranieniem przyjaciół, Kanima pojawia się na dachu podczas odcinka Venomous. * Gerard Argent włamuje się do domu rodziny McCall i grozi Scottem, że jako Mistrz Kanimy może skrzywdzić jego matkę w Battlefield. |-|Sezon 3B= * Jeden z Oni dźga agenta McCall w plecy stalowym czarnym mieczem. Następnie odkryto, że Deaton zainstalował w domu system zabezpieczenia z popiołu górskiego, aby żaden z nadprzyrodzonych istot nie przedostały się do środka. Oni przełamują barierę i zaczyna się walka pomiędzy stadem a Oni w Silverfinger. * W domu szukają rozwiązania sparaliżowanego Void Stiles. Scott i Lydia wchodzą do umysłu chłopaka, aby nawiązać z nim kontakt. Po pomyślnym wykonaniu, Stiles oddziela się od Nogitsune i materializuje się na podłogi podczas odcinka De-Void. |-|Sezon 4= * Po ukąszeniu pierwszego studenta Liama Dunbara w szpitalu, aby zapobiec jego śmierci, Scott porwał go i ukrywał Liama w swoim pokoju, dopóki nie przyjdzie Stiles. Liam wydostaje się i ucieka podczas The Dark Moon. * Pieniądze z Puli Śmierci ukryte są pod łóżkiem Scotta, gdy znalazł je w szafce Garretta w szkole w Orphaned. |-|Sezon 5A= * Belasko wchodzi do domu, szukając Scotta, jednak znalazł Melissę, ale on nie atakuje jej, a kobieta jest zupełnie nieświadoma jego obecności w odcinku Creatures of the Night. * Scott wkłada pazury w szyje Corey'a i przeszukuje jego wspomnienia z sali operacyjnej Potwornych Doktorów podczas Ouroboros. |-|Sezon 5B= * Stado spotyka się, aby omówi plan, jak wydostać Lydie z Domu Eichen podczas odcinka Amplification. * Tracy Stewart usuwa barierę z popiołu górskiego, aby Pustynna Wilczyca mogła wejść do domu i zabić Malię podczas odcinka The Beast of Beacon Hills. * Braeden i Pustynna Wilczyca walczą w całym domu McCalla, strzelają do broni i biją się ze sobą. Później Corinne chce zabić swoją córkę, walczą w całym domu, co powoduje, a Malia używa szponów Belasko do kradzieży mocy swojej matki. Te wydarzenia miały miejsce w odcinku The Beast of Beacon Hills i Apotheosis. |-|Sezon 6B= * Lydia przychodzi do domu Scotta, aby razem wyjechali na swoje uczelnie. Zaczyna dzwonić telefon, a dziewczyna, gdy odbiera dostaje wizji Banshee podczas odcinka Said the Spider to the Fly. * Scott, Lydia i Malia rozmawiają na temat strachu u ludzi, jaki wywołują istoty nadprzyrodzone w odcinku Raw Talent. Galeria tumblr_n4kcfpO7er1qlsqjvo5_500.png Teen_Wolf_S03E17_1080P_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_2416.jpg tumblr_inline_n77ttgxSsw1rnrvmp.png Scott's_room.jpg batimage.jpg DKhUbfHXUAEwknY.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca w Beacon Hills Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 6